Little Orange Bottle
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: Sam finds a little container of pills at Danny's home. What are they? Why does he have them? T just in case. One-Shot


**Hey. I'm** **at** **my friend's birthday party it's like 5:00 in the morning now so everyone's asleep. So, I wrote this up and decided to post as an 'end of summer thing because I start school this Monday. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Advil or anything else mentioned in this story. **

* * *

21-year-old Sam Manson sat next to her best friend and long-term boyfriend, Danny Fenton in his dorm helping him study for his math test the following day.

"I think you should be okay for your test," Sam said, "Just one more practice problem, and I think you should be okay." She smiled and wrote a problem on the paper.

"But Sammmyyyyyyy," he complained, "I don't likkkkeeee math." He frowned and pouted at her.

"C'mon, Danny," she giggled. She handed him a piece of paper with the equation '9x- 7i» 3(3x- 7u)' written on it. "Do you have any Advil, I hurt my shoulder earlier."

"Yeah, it's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom," he said. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

She opened the cabinet and began searching. Tongue depressors, gawze, bandages, pills, etc. it looked like a doctor's office. Sam smiled at the memories of having to wrap Danny up after his ghost battles. She began searching through the cabinet more. She came upon a small orange bottle and looked at it.

'_Danny doesn't need medication,_' she thought to herself, '_Does he_?'

She began reading the label,** 'STANDARD GREEN/ OFF WHITE CAPSULE. 1:E/ 9 1' 'May Cause Drowsiness. Taking This Medicine Alone Or With Alcohol May Lessen Your Ability To Drive Or Preform Hazerdous Tasks' 'Do Not Take With Other Medicine Without Checking with Your Doctor Or Pharmacist.'**

She started reading the next column.** 'DANIEL FENTON' 'FLUOXETINE 20MG CAPSULES' 'TAKE ONE CAPSULE BY MOUTH ONCE A DAY'**

"Sammy," Danny called, "You find the Advil yet?"

"Yeah," Sam said. She picked up the bottle of Advil from behind the fluoxetine capsules and went back out to Danny. She gently kissed his cheek and smiled at the warmth of his skin against her chilled lips.

She quickly got a glass of water and sat down next to him. She took two of the Advil and watched as he did the problem she gave him that he failed to even begin while she was gone.

"I love you too," he laughed as he finished the problem and held up the answer of 'i«3u'. She smiled largely and tussled his hair gently.

"D-Danny," she said nervously.

"Yeah," he said.

"Can I ask you a follow up question to this one," she asked?

"This seems serious if you need to ask if you can even ask it," he said. He closed his notebook and textbook and looked straight at her, "I hope you know you can as me anything."

"What is this," she said. She emerged the orange bottle from her hand and placed it on the table.

"A medicine bottle," he said nervously.

"What's the medicine for?" He took a series of slow deep breaths and looked up from the orange plastic on the table to the violet flowers that were her eyes filled with worry.

"Uh..." He rubbed his neck nervously and rose from the table. He returned with a large box.

"What's that," she laughed.

"Open it. I'll explain the medicine while you do," he said. He took a pill out of the bottle and popped it into his mouth followed quickly by a swig of Sam's glass of water.

"Okay," she said obviously set on edge by him being so calm about taking one of the pills. She opened the box to reveal a slightly smaller box.

"Remember when you went the semester abroad and went to London last year," he asked? She nodded as she opened up the smaller box to reveal a slightly smaller box. She laughed lightly at the boxes and continued to undo box after box. "Well... While you were there, I was here... I started to go kinda crazy without you around. Uh... I got sent to a mental ward," he admitted, "The doctor's said I should take the medication for at least six months after. I have to go to bi-weekly visits to a therapist and monthly visits to a doctor."

The boxes Sam was undoing got smaller and smaller until she got to one that was very took it out of the slightly larger box and Danny placed a hand on hers to stop her from opening it yet.

"For the past 15 years, I've known that I didn't like being away from you; for the past 10 years, I've known that I've liked you more than a friend; for 5 years, I've known I'm in love with you, but it wasn't until you had already left that I learned just how much I needed you here. Please, Sam, I never want you to leave me again, I love you," he said. He removed his hands from hers and she opened the last box.

He picked up the jewelry case from inside of it and opened it slowly, "Samantha Anne Manson, please make me the happiest man alive... Well, half alive... And do me the honor of letting me be your husband. Will you marry me?" He finished opening the box and revealed an Amythist stone on a silver band. A single tear fell from her eye before she blinked the rest back. She sprang from her seat and tackled him in a hug.

"Yes," she whispered softly in his ear, "Yes." She kissed him lightly as he slipped the perfectly fitted ring on her finger.

* * *

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


End file.
